Light my fire
by Miss-Elektra
Summary: Welche Art von Beziehung haben Kira und Kato wirklich? [Lemon]


Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary und alle Figuren gehören natürlich Kaori Yuki  
  
Dedicated to Julia  
  
Light my fire  
  
"Mach endlich die Tür auf, du verdammter Mistkerl! Wie lange soll ich denn noch hier draußen rumstehen?"  
  
Kira öffnete gelassen die Tür, um seinen wütenden Freund herein zu lassen. "Reg dich nicht auf. Ich hab Musik gehört. Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht so einen Lärm machen. Was, wenn mein Vater zu Hause wäre?"  
  
"Na, dann hätte der ja die Tür öffnen können", sagte Kato missmutig und ging an Kira vorbei um sich in dessen Zimmer auf das Bett fallen zu lassen.  
  
Kira folgte ihm. "Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich. Ich bin dabei für die Schule zu lernen. Also geh bitte."  
  
Kato lachte auf. "Wofür willst du denn lernen? Viel verbessern kannst du dich sowieso nicht mehr. Reicht es dir etwa noch nicht in allem der Beste zu sein?" Er machte keinerlei Anstalten sich auch nur von dem Bett zu erheben.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass du mit der Einstellung nicht weiterkommst, Kato."  
  
"Fängst du jetzt auch mit dieser was-soll-bloß-aus-dir-werden-Scheiße an? Dann kann ich auch gleich wieder gehen."  
  
Kira verzichtete darauf seinen Freund darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ihn gerade erst dazu aufgefordert hatte zu gehen. "Es ist mir eigentlich vollkommen egal, was aus dir wird, Kato. Aber ich muss jetzt lernen."  
  
"Bitte" Kato machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Kiras Schreibtisch. "Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht davon abhalten."  
  
"Nein bestimmt nicht" sagte Kira ironisch. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, machte aber nicht einmal den Versuch sein Buch aufzuschlagen. "Habt ihr was zu trinken?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an was du willst."  
  
Kato sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Natürlich etwas Richtiges." "Du hältst es aber auch wirklich keine Minute aus, ohne dir mit irgendetwas den Kopf zu vernebeln, oder?"  
  
"Warum habe ich bei dir eigentlich immer das Gefühl, dass du mich erziehen willst?" fragte Kato genervt.  
  
"Vielleicht weil es kein anderer tut?"  
  
Kato schien kurz über diese Aussage nachzudenken, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. "Dann gib mir wenigstens ein Glas Wasser, damit ich das hier runterspülen kann." Er zog eine kleine blaue Pille aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger in das Lampenlicht.  
  
"Hat das nicht wenigstens noch etwas Zeit?" fragte Kira seufzend. "Ich habe eigentlich keine Lust, dich heute den ganzen Abend weggetreten auf meinem Bett liegen zu haben."  
  
"Hast du etwa noch etwas anderes mit mir vor?" fragte Kato hämisch grinsend, steckte aber seine Pille tatsächlich wieder ein. Kira ging über diese Anspielung hinweg. "Ich nehme an, du hast heute nicht vor nach Hause zu gehen?"  
  
Kato antwortete nicht, sondern starrte wie gebannt auf die Katana, die auf einem Bord über dem Bett stand.  
  
"Yue? Hattest du wieder Ärger zu Hause?"  
  
Katos Kopf fuhr zu ihm herum und er sah ihn plötzlich hasserfüllt an. "Du sollst mich verdammt noch mal nicht so nennen! Du weißt ganz genau, wie ich das verabscheue!"  
  
"Also gab es Ärger zu Hause", stellte Kira unbeeindruckt fest. "Ich nehme an, du hast dich mit deinem Stiefvater gestritten?"  
  
Katos Augen waren immer noch hasserfüllt. "Ja", sagte er leise. "Es kann eben nicht jeder so viel Glück mit seinem Vater haben wie du!"  
  
Kira schlug die Augen nieder. "Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel."  
  
"Dann lass du gefälligst auch meinen aus dem Spiel. Es reicht, wenn ich ihn zu Hause ständig vor mir sehen muss. Meine ganze verdammte Familie kotzt mich an." Er sah Kira fast ein wenig kläglich an. "Ich kann doch hier bleiben, oder?"  
  
Kira nickte abwesend. "Besser als wenn du auf der Straße rumhängst. Das machst du sowieso schon viel zu oft. Darum kommt ihr auch ständig auf diese dämlichen Ideen . Mudo zu verprügeln zum Beispiel. Warum könnt ihr den Jungen nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ständig seid ihr hinter ihm her."  
  
Kato setzte sich wütend auf. "Warum interessiert es dich eigentlich auch nur im Geringsten, was mit diesem Idioten geschieht? Offensichtlich kann er sich doch sehr gut selbst wehren und trotzdem stellst du dich sogar gegen uns, um ihn zu beschützen." Seltsamerweise sah Kato verletzt aus. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was du an dem findest. Bist du etwa in den Kleinen verknallt?"  
  
Kira lachte und stand von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf. Immer noch lächelnd setzte er sich neben Kato auf das Bett. "Wenn ich nicht eingreifen würde, würde er euch letztendlich noch völlig fertig machen und das kann ich doch nicht zulassen."  
  
"Gar nicht wahr" sagte Kato leise. "Du hilfst ihm. Du bist immer auf seiner Seite. Und du bist auch immer öfter mit ihm zusammen. Selbst für mich hast du kaum noch Zeit" fügte hinzu, ohne Kira anzusehen.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein" sagte Kira mit einem ironischen Unterton. "Immerhin schläfst du fast jeden zweiten Tag bei mir. Also verbringe ich mehr als genug Zeit mit dir." "Trotzdem. Ich will das jetzt wissen. Was findest du nur an dem Typ? Der ist doch total langweilig. Seine Schwester ist ja vielleicht ganz niedlich, aber."  
  
Kira sah ihn ernst an. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Kato. Aber vielleicht verstehst du mich irgendwann trotzdem."  
  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht" sagte Kato trotzig.  
  
"Weißt du, wie du dich anhörst? Als wärst du eifersüchtig."  
  
Kato fuhr zu ihm herum. Seine Augen blitzten. "Wegen dir? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Bild dir das bloß nicht ein, klar? Häng doch von mir aus rum mit wem du willst, ich gehe." Er stand wütend vom Bett auf.  
  
"Und wo willst du dann heute Nacht schlafen?" fragte Kira ruhig.  
  
"Das kann dir doch egal sein" sagte Kato trotzig. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Kira streckte die Hand aus und hielt seinen Arm fest. "Ist es aber nicht." Er zog ihn entschlossen wieder zurück aufs Bett. "Kato. Du bist und bleibst mein bester Kumpel. Egal was noch geschehen wird."  
  
Kato sah ihn ernst an. "Warum habe ich wenn du das sagst tatsächlich immer das Gefühl, dass noch irgendetwas geschehen wird?"  
  
Kira ging nicht darauf ein. "Pass auf dich auf Kato" sagte er ernst. "Ich weiß, das fällt dir wahnsinnig schwer, aber versuch es wenigstens. Du bist viel zu vertrauensselig. So bist du leichte Beute für jeden. Und deine Drogen machen dich auch nicht gerade stärker."  
  
"Spielst du mal wieder den Moralapostel? Oder." Kato sah ihn überrascht an "Machst du dir etwa wirklich Sorgen um mich?"  
  
"Sorgen? Quatsch." Kira lächelte ihn hämisch an.  
  
"Du Idiot" Kato grinste und gab ihm einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Stoß. Kira ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken und Kato setzte sich mit gespreizten Beinen über ihn. "So leicht bist du also zu besiegen?"  
  
"Meinst du?" Bevor Kato reagieren konnte, hatte Kira hinter sich gegriffen, die Katana mit sicherem Griff umfasst und gezogen. Im nächsten Moment presste sich die scharfe Schneide gefährlich dicht an Katos Hals. Er sah Kira mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Weißt du Sakuya, manchmal machst du mir Angst" flüsterte er.  
  
Nur ein halber Millimeter hielt die schneidend scharte Klinge davon ab, sich in Katos Hals zu bohren, was ihn dazu veranlasste ganz still zu halten. "Warum kannst du eigentlich so gut damit umgehen?" fragte er und versuchte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Angenehm war es nicht, dieses Schwert so nah an seiner Halsschlagader zu fühlen. Vor allem da er dieses gefährliche Flackern in Kiras Augen sehr deutlich sehen konnte. "Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor mich umzubringen?" fragte er ein klein wenig verunsichert.  
  
Kira drehte die Klinge um 90 Grad und ließ die flache Seite an Katos Hals entlang gleiten. Kato atmete auf, als der kalte Stahl endlich von seinem Hals verschwand. "Nein, ich habe nicht vor, dich umzubringen", sagte Kira ernst.  
  
"Weißt du, es wäre vielleicht gar nicht das Schlechteste" murmelte Kato nachdenklich. "Mein Leben ist nicht viel wert. Ich hänge nicht besonders daran." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Möglicherweise ist tot sein viel cooler."  
  
"Oh doch, du hängst am Leben, Kato. Du willst nicht sterben." Kira grinste. "Auch wenn es so wirkt als würdest du Selbstmord in Raten begehen. Außerdem: Du kämst sicherlich in die Hölle und da ist es nicht so schön."  
  
"Aber sicher besser als im Himmel."  
  
"Das kann schon sein."  
  
"Außerdem würden wir uns in der Hölle wieder treffen."  
  
"Das mit Sicherheit."  
  
"Also wäre ich dich dann auch nicht los?"  
  
Kira schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wäre da."  
  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt" flüsterte Kato. Dann beugte er sich hinunter. Kira schloss die Augen, kurz bevor Katos Lippen auf seine trafen. Kato fühlte sein Herz aufgeregt in seiner Brust schlagen, so dass er es auch im Hals spüren konnte. Für einen Moment glaubte er auch Kiras Herzschlag zu fühlen. Sein Blut schien schneller durch seinen Körper zu fließen, als hätte er eine Art Aufputschmittel genommen. Nur dass das hier viel intensiver war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten, aber oft waren sie noch nicht so weit gegangen. Außerdem war Kato sonst immer betrunken oder berauscht gewesen. Wie sowieso meistens. Diesmal erlebte er es zum ersten Mal nüchtern und: Verdammt, hatte es sich schon immer so wahnsinnig angefühlt? Sein ganzer Körper schien zu prickeln, obwohl sich bislang nur ihre Lippen berührten. Er wusste, dass er sich zurückziehen sollte. Einen Kuss konnte man leicht wieder vergessen. Man konnte es auf den Moment schieben, auf diese seltsame Anspannung, die manchmal zwischen ihnen herrschte. Wenn er jetzt nicht aufhörte . . .  
  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall verriet ihm, dass Kira die Katana losgelassen hatte und diese neben das Bett gefallen war. Im nächsten Moment legten sich Kiras Arme um ihn. Beschützend aber auch verlangend. Er bekam plötzlich Angst. Was hatte er ausgelöst? Wieso konnten sie nicht aufhören?  
  
Dann verflogen alle Bedenken, denn Kiras Zunge teilte seine Lippen und bahnte sich einen Weg in seinen Mund. Und er . er mochte es. Es war ein . schönes Gefühl. Mehr als das. Hatten sie sich schon einmal so geküsst? Dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern. Gott, musste er da betrunken gewesen sein . . .  
  
Wir sollten aufhören, bevor es zu spät ist, dachte er, aber sein Körper schien nicht mehr auf sein Gehirn hören zu wollen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er ganz auf Kira gesunken war. Er lag auf ihm und jetzt küssten sie sich, wie er noch nie geküsst worden war. So dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Es war so anders als die zarten Küsse von Mädchen, die die ganze Zeit zu überlegen schienen, ob sie das richtige taten und ob er sie nicht im nächsten Moment verstoßen würde und wie viel von ihrer Ehre sie bereit waren ihm zu geben.  
  
Kira überlegte nicht. Er schien keinerlei Zweifel oder Bedenken zu haben, nichts das ihn zurückhielt. Seine Zunge erkundete Katos Mund und schien mehr von ihm zu fordern und seine Arme waren so stark und unerbittlich, dass er sich nicht mehr hätte zurückziehen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Es war . . . es war überwältigend so gewollt zu werden, so hart und fordernd geküsst zu werden. Fast hatte es etwas von einem Kampf, aber er wehrte sich nicht mehr. Er hatte sich Kiras funkelnden Augen, seinen unerbittlichen Händen und seinen heißen Lippen längst ergeben. Kira hatte gewonnen und er gönnte ihm den Sieg von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Er hatte gewusst, dass Kira stark war. Auch wenn er sich selten auf Prügeleien einließ und sich meistens hinter seinen Büchern vergrub, hatte er es gewusst. Aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wie stark. Kira richtete sich auf, packte ihn bei den Schultern und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, ohne dass er die geringste Chance hatte sich zu wehren. Überrumpelt lag er auf dem Rücken und sah zu Kira hoch, der sich jetzt über ihn kniete und seine Handgelenke festhielt. Diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er bei Kira noch nie gesehen. Entschlossen, stolz und . kalt. Er sah nicht mehr aus wie Kira, sondern . wie etwas Unbeschreibliches. Alles um ihn herum schien dunkler zu sein.  
  
"W . . .was hast du mit mir vor?" Katos Stimme zitterte.  
  
"Hast du Angst?" Auch Kiras Stimme war anders. Dunkler, verführerischer. Wie schwarzer Samt. Kato schüttelte den Kopf und Kiras Ausdruck wurde plötzlich sanfter. Auch der Griff um Katos Handgelenke, der schon fast schmerzhaft gewesen war lockerte sich etwas. "Das brauchst du auch nicht, es wird dir gefallen."  
  
Und Kato glaubte ihm. Dieser Kuss hatte alles in ihm in Aufruhr versetzt. Es fühlte sich an, wie Wellen in seinem Körper, die immer wilder an das Ufer schlugen. Etwas musste geschehen, sonst würde er . . . Und Kira war schön, wie er da über ihm saß, hoch aufgerichtet, und auf ihn herabsah, wie auf sein Eigentum oder auf seine Beute. Auch mit dieser düsteren Ausstrahlung war er schön wie die Nacht. Selbst wenn es seltsam für Kato war so etwas zu denken.  
  
"Du möchtest doch, dass ich dich berühre?" Kiras Hände ließen Katos Handgelenke los und streichelten an den Armen entlang zu seinen Schultern hoch.  
  
Kato schluckte. Warum musste Kira das fragen? Ja, er wollte, dass er ihn berührte, aber musste er das wirklich sagen? Konnte er es nicht einfach tun?  
  
Er nickte schließlich, aber Kira war schon dabei, sein Oberteil nach oben zu schieben, wobei seine Hände Katos nackte Haut streiften. Es war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag. Kato drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Kira nicht seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen. Trotzdem hob er die Arme und richtete sich sogar ein Stück auf, um es Kira zu ermöglichen, ihm das Oberteil ganz auszuziehen. Sein Atem ging schneller.  
  
"Du bist schön Kato" sagte Kira fasziniert und seine Fingerspitzen, die kleine Funken zu sprühen schienen, streichelten aufreizend über Katos Haut. Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt und er spürte absurderweise, dass ihm Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Diese ganze Situation war sowieso völlig verdreht. Noch nie hatte jemand versucht, ihn zu verführen, immer war es andersherum gewesen und es konnte doch nicht sein, dass es sich so gut anfühlte. Dass er tatsächlich kurz davor war Kira anzuschreien, dass er ihn jetzt genug gereizt hatte, dass er jetzt endlich ernst machen sollte. Aber zum Glück hatte er noch ein bisschen Stolz übrig. Er stöhnte auf und biss sich auf die Lippen, als Kiras Hände tiefer wanderten, bis zu seinem Gürtel. Ohne dass er es merkte verkrampften sich seine Hände in der Bettdecke und er ob die Hüften, als Kira seine Hosen, dessen Verschlüsse er nur allzu schnell geöffnet hatte nach unten schob.  
  
Dann kniete Kira zwischen seinen Beinen und seine heißen Lippen küssten jeden Zentimeter seines Oberkörpers und jeder einzelne Kuss schien eine brennende prickelnde Wunde zu hinterlassen und alle diese Wunden spannten ein Netz aus Verlangen über seinen ganzen Körper. Die Realität schien hinter ihm zurück zu bleiben und es gab nur noch Kiras Hände, Lippen und seinen glühenden, glühenden Augen, die ihn beobachteten und genau zu wissen schienen, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er langsam unter den Berührungen schmelzen und als Kiras Küsse immer tiefer wanderte musste er sich beherrschen, um nicht seinen Namen zu stöhnen. Aber er wusste, dass er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Er war mittlerweile so hart, dass es zu schmerzen anfing. Er sehnte sich nach Erlösung und er wusste nicht einmal, ob Kira sie ihm geben würde. Er konnte sich nur hilflos auf dem Laken winden. Doch dann . völlig unerwartet . schlossen sich Kiras Lippen um seine Erektion. Er bäumte sich keuchend auf und um ein Haar wäre er in diesem Moment explodiert, aber Kira ließ es nicht dazu kommen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er Schmerzen, die ihn wieder auf den Boden brachten. Kiras Finger schoben sich langsam und forschend in ihn. Instinktiv wich er zurück, aber dann war da Kiras beruhigende Stimme . . . "Halt still Kato . . . Ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht weh tut . . . Ich werde vorsichtig sein . . . Kato . . . Ich will dich."  
  
Sein Herz klopfte wild. Kira wollte ihn. Er war wahrscheinlich der erste Mensch der ihn wollte und das konnte alle Schmerzen überdecken. Wenn ihn nur ein einziger wollte, dann war sein Leben doch nicht so unnütz, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Und auf einmal liebte er die Schmerzen. Sie waren angenehm. Er wollte, dass sie stärker wurden, dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar zerrissen. Er schob sich Kira ruckartig entgegen und schrie leise auf, als er den reißenden Schmerz fühlte. Kira legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest. "Ich hab gesagt du sollst still halten", zischte er. "Hör gefälligst auf mich Kato. Sonst tust du dir noch selbst weh." Er bückte sich und hauchte kleine Küsse auf seine Lenden, während sich seine Finger unablässig in Kato bewegten. Plötzlich zog er sich ganz zurück. Kato richtete sich atemlos auf, um zu sehen was er tat, aber bevor er etwas erkennen konnte, waren die Finger zurück, diesmal mit einer Art Flüssigkeit oder einem Gel bestrichen. Plötzlich kam die Angst zurück. Was würde passieren . wie würde es sich anfühlen . . . warum war Kira so anders als sonst immer? Auch wenn seine Berührungen angenehm und sanft waren, wirkte er so düster und kalt. Aber er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn wollte. Kato schloss fest die Augen. Nicht mehr nachdenken. Es einfach geschehen lassen . . .  
  
Plötzlich spürte er Kiras Atem an seiner Wange und als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er den Kira vor sich den er kannte. Er lächelte ihn fast zärtlich an. Kato hob die Arme und schlang sie um Kiras Rücken.  
  
"Sag mir, dass du es auch möchtest Kato. Sonst tue ich es nicht." Flüsterte Kira in sein Ohr und die Stimme jagte ihm einen warmen Scheuer den Rücken hinunter. Im selben Moment fühlte er auch Kiras Hand an seiner Erektion, die sanft, aber fordernd auf und ab strich. Einen Moment fühlte es sich an, als würde er Blitze atmen. Jetzt war es an ihm Kira zu sagen, dass er ihn wollte.  
  
"Doch Kira, mach es." Auch wenn seine Stimme fast versagte, verstand Kira ihn. Durch Kiras Berührungen war Kato völlig entspannt, so dass es diesmal nicht schmerzte, als er in ihn eindrang. Trotzdem warf er den Kopf zurück und stöhnte wild auf. Es war einfach zu intensiv. Er hielt es kaum aus. Kira in ihm . . . er schien ihn komplett auszufüllen. "Kira . . . ahhhhh"  
  
Kiras Arme hielten ihn fest, gaben ihm Halt, während er sich langsam in ihm bewegte und Katos Finger krallten sich in die Arme, die ihn hielten. Er wagte es die Augen zu öffnen. Kiras Blick war wild und ungezähmt, aber jetzt sah er auch Wärme darin. Kiras Rhythmus wurde schneller, so dass er nur noch hilflos stöhnen und sich unter ihm winden konnte. Jetzt war er wirklich komplett ausgeliefert und es war wundervoll. Kira berührte etwas tief in ihm, das Strömstöße durch seinen Körper jagte, wodurch alle Schmerzen überdeckt wurden. Und jetzt griff Kira wieder mit einer Hand nach unten, umfasste seine Erektion und streichelte sie hart. Überrascht stellte Kato fest, dass er gleich kommen würde, wenn Kira so weitermachen würde . . . in diesem Rhythmus. Es war wie ein Strudel, der ihn mitriss, wie ein Sturm in dem er gefangen war. "Hör . . . nicht auf", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Nein" keuchte Kira und Kato war überwältigt zu bemerken, dass er ebenso kurz davon war, wie er selbst. Kira küsste seinen Hals, seine Lippen und als seine Zunge noch einmal in Katos Mund eindrang geschah es. Sie wurden beide gleichzeitig über die Schwelle gerissen. Kato klammerte sich an Kira fest, während er sich aufbäumte. Kira schob einen Arm unter seinen Rücken, um ihn zu stützen, Katos Hals bog sich nach hinten durch und er schrie Kiras Namen während er sich über dessen Hand ergoss und im selben Moment fühlte er Kira in sich kommen. "Ahhhh Kato!"  
  
Er schöpft fiel er auf das Laken zurück und Kira sank auf ihm zusammen, allerdings darauf bedacht, ihm nicht weh zu tun. Ihre Körper waren mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen und ihre Herzen pochten im gleichen schnellen Rhythmus. Kato schwieg überwältigt und auch Kira brach für eine lange Zeit nicht die Stille. Kato hätte gerne die Hand gehoben um Kira seine dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, aber er hatte Angst davor sich zu bewegen und damit den Zauber zu brechen.  
  
Er hatte Angst vor dem was hiernach kommen würde und wollte es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Was war jetzt mit ihnen? Würde er Kira jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können?  
  
Doch schließlich rollte Kira sich von ihm hinunter und brach den Körperkontakt. "Das war gut." Sagte er ernst. "Gib mir mal die Zigaretten."  
  
Plötzlich war klar, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Kato lächelte erleichtert Er hätte wissen müssen, dass so etwas Sakuya Kira nicht aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. Immer noch lächelnd tastete er nach der Zigarettenpackung auf dem Boden und hob sie schließlich auf. Nachdem er selber eine aus der Schachtel genommen hatte, reichte er sie Kira.  
  
"Feuer?" fragte er.  
  
Kira beugte sich über ihn und hielt die bereits brennende Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen an die von Kato.  
  
"Dir würde ich immer Feuer geben Kato" sagte er und zog an seiner Zigarette. "Wetten? Wenn du gerade in der Hölle dabei bist, zu verrecken, werde ich da sein, um dir das letzte Mal Feuer zu geben."  
  
Kato zog ebenfalls an seiner Zigarette. "Ich würde es dir zutrauen" sagte er ernst. 


End file.
